


[Podfic] Master of My Fate Means Destroying Yours by victoriousscarf

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [12]
Category: Dune - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret is a matter of perspective that Sauron has never mastered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Master of My Fate Means Destroying Yours by victoriousscarf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Master of My Fate Means Destroying Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614874) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> This was recorded as Day 11 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.
> 
> Reader's note: I am not very familiar with Dune, so apologies if I'm mispronouncing/misinterpreting anything!

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6a8sk4ytonsa93f/MasterOfMyFate.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to victoriousscarf for allowing me to record this!


End file.
